The Best Damn Thing
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: What happens when a hero wants Marceline to help him win Princess Bubblegum's heart? Will it turn out like last time? Or will Finn actually get the girl of his dream? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid about some of the future chapters.
1. When It All Starts

**HOWDY! I finally came up with a idea for a new story! And it's all thanks to Avril Lavinge! Anyway, it's 11:02 when I'm writing this part for let's see how long it takes me to finish this chapter. I'm going to try to have at least 1000 words in each chapter, so wish me luck if I wanna get 2000! I ALSO WANNA SAY A HUGE SORRY TO skullster300 FOR MAKING THIS LIKE HER STORY RAIN! I changed this chapter in hopes to make it up to you. I was tired while writing this so I accidently based mine off yours. I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn and Marceline were out in the Grassy Fields. They both had just strangled some pixies, and both were really tired. It started to rain slightly.

"Come on Marcie, let's go in." Finn said.

"No. Lie down Finn, it's fun to lie in the rain." Marceline said.

She had her older brother's rain jacket on, so it was really big on her. There wasn't enough rain to make the field wet, so Finn plopped down were he was.

"How is this fun?" Finn asked.

"Glob. Finn, face it, when you turned 18 you got boring because you and Bonnibelle can finally date." Marceline said, propping herself up on an elbow.

"I did, didn't I?" Finn said, "But still, how the heck is this fun?"

"You're getting wet, Jake will flip at you for getting soaken and probably for hanging with me. Et cetera, et cetera." Marceline said.

"Jake doesn't get that mad at you anymore." Finn said.

"Come on, Finn! You're a teenager with horomones, and he is technically still your guardian, he is probably worried when you are with every girl, let alone just me." Marceline said. Finn pouted.

"Do you seriously think that Jake thinks that? But you're technically a teenager, wouldn't your dad think that too?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Jake does think that. Even though I look like I'm eighteen doesn't mean I am Finn. Dad was more worried about me killing then going after boys." Marceline said, turning her head to face the gray sky.

"Hey, did you get an invitation to the Princess' big party tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I ain't gonna go though." she said, laying back down.

"Why not?" Finn asked, blowing a piece of his hair from his face. Finn had stopped wearing his hat when he was 16 and Princess Bubblegum said he looked nice without it. He still has it though, under his bed.

"It will probably be one of those stupid princess parties where everyone goes around talking about, oh isn't it good to wear a crown, isn't the sunlight wonderful, don't you just love the garlic in the salad, and blah blah blah." Marceline said, walking around like she was stiff and making a funny face.

Finn laughed. "So, if I can tell you if it's going to be a party like that or not, will you go with me?" Finn asked.

"Sure. I didn't read the invite but I'm guessing you aren't aloud in without a date and you only want me to go for you can try," Marceline said.

",and probably fail," Finn said.

", to get Bubblegum to have one, 2 minute dance with you, like you do every time she throws a party or whatever else." Marceline said.

"Pretty much." Finn said. There was a small moment of silence.

"Okay, I'll go. ONLY if you can figure out if it's going to be a cool, fun party. Which I highly doubt." Marceline said. She got up and brushed off her jacket.

"Later Finn." She called over her shoulder as she flew off to her cave.

Finn ran to the Candy Kingdom, in hopes to prove the party was going to be fun and exciting. Marceline in the mean time, got some fun and exciting things for the party for herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Finn reluctantly knocked on Marceline's door. She stuck her head out, not wanting him to see inside.

"Hey. It's gonna be a normal party." Finn said, about to leave.

"I'll still go. I have a feeling it's going to be more fun then expected." Marceline said. Finn face lit up.

"I owe you big time for doing this." he said.

"Just this? What about all the other times?" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Whatever, see you at my tree house at 9?" Finn asked. Marceline smiled, revealing her fangs.

"Okay." she said as she watched him run to the entrance of the cave.

"Finn! Your, date, is here!" Jake shouted, "They grow up so fast." he said to himself, wiping a fake tear.

Marceline sighed and tucked a strained of black hair up into her pink wig. Yes, her pink wig. She heard Finn jumping around upstairs.

"I'll be down in a second!" Finn called

Marceline ran her tongue across her fangs, if she had to wait, she had to scare Jake. It rhymed, it had to be true.

"Hurray man!" Jake shouted.

Finn came down the ladder, trying to tie his tie. He was wearing his normal blue shirt and blue shorts, just with a tie and no hat. He looked at Marceline.

"Earth to Finnegan. Are you just gonna stair into space all day?" Marceline said as she laughed.

"What? Oh, sorry... You look... Interesting." Finn said.

"Why thank you. I needed to do something fun tonight while you're busy dancing with Bubblegum. So I figured I'd play dress up." Marceline said smirking.

She was wearing a bright pink short wig. She also had black boots on, and a light blue and white ruffled dress. Her skin looked white in her dress. The wig and boots just made it stand out.

"Lets go get you your girl." Marceline said, grabbing Finn's wrists and dragging him out the door. Eventually Marceline picked up Finn and flew him the rest of the way.

* * *

"Invitations, please." A Candy Guard said, keeping in not that a vampire had a bag around she shoulders. Finn and Marceline gave him his.

The couple walked din, shortly followed by Jake and Lady Rainicorn. Yep, another one of those parties. Pink everywhere. Finn actually thought he heard someone say,

"Isn't the sugar garlic in the sugar salad just wonderful?" Some random Candy Person said.

"I told you." Marceline said quietly to him. "Happens every time."

Marceline saw something. A curtain pink, or now red, haired princess was coming over to them. Finn hadn't noticed yet.

"Good luck lover boy!" Marceline said, pushing him closer to Princess Bubblegum. Finn never had time to realized what she meant.

Marceline floated over to the snack table, leaving Finn and Princess Bubblegum to talk. Princess' hair was a dark shade of pink, Marceline realized, not red. She had on a deep pink dress that flowed behind her and opened up at the knees so you could see her legs.

Marceline went over to a quiet part of the castle. She opened up her bag. She got all the things she needed, and kicked the bag out of sight. She flew through a skylight, invisible.

While Marceline got to work, she looked inside the castle. Princess and Finn were talking, or more like Princess was talking and Finn was nodding.

After she was done decorating the outside of the castle, she floated back inside, still invisible. She had nothing else to do, so she figured she would leave.

She got her bag and started to head out the door. She stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. It was Finn.

"Please don't go! I keep freezing up every time Princess talks to me. I need your help!" Finn told her quietly.

"I know how to get Princess to talk to you and you to talk back." Marceline said.

"How?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to pull the fire alarm, just make sure you and her get out at the same time." Marceline said. Finn looked at her, worried at what the vampire had done.

He nodded and went back over to Princess Bubblegum. As if on cue, she started talking and Finn remained silent. Marceline turned invisible again and moved over to the fire alarm.

She pulled it, and the noise blared out. She stayed invisible, and flew up to the sky light. She could see everyone admiring her masterpiece. She saw that PB and Finn were talking, just this time Finn was actually talking.

When everyone came in, Marceline waited, fully visible, for Finn. When he came in, he pulled her aside. "Seriously? You wrote Marceline rocks a hundred times?" Finn asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Hey, I said I'd only come if it was a fun party. I had fun, how 'bout you?" Marceline said.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was fun." he said. "But did you have to wear a pink wig?"

Marceline smirked, twirling some of the pink hair through her fingers. "Pink wigs are awesome." she said.

* * *

**So how was that? Again, I AM SO SORRY skullster300! I promised I'll update tomorrow. It's 12:05 right now, so I'll spell check it tomorrow too. Please review even thought I don't deserve it! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. I Won't Say Anything At All

**HIIIII! Anyway, this chapter was inspired by the newest episode of Adventure Time, when Lady said she was pregnant. It's just, Lady isn't pregnant. At least not yet. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I was tunning my bass when someone knocked on my door. I didn't feel like opening it, and I think it was unlocked. Anyway, I put down my bass and floated in the kitchen.

"IT'S OPEN!" I shouted. I grabbed a bowl of strawberries. Finn appeared in the doorway, almost as pale as she was.

"What's wrong Finn? You look like you've seen the Ice King naked or something." Marceline said, smirking.

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Finn exclaimed in self defense.

"Whatever. So whatcha wanna talk about?" Marceline asked. She threw a grey strawberry over her shoulder, and it actually landed in the garbage.

"Well... um... I was at the Candy Kingdom today and... erm..." Finn stuttered.

"Spit it out Finnegan." Marceline said, checking one of her nails. Some of the black polish had chipped off.

"PB said she was pregnant and I was the dad." Finn said, in a single breath. Marceline nearly dropped the bowl of strawberries.

"What?" she asked, after calming herself down.

"And she wants me to move in with her in the Candy Kingdom for I can help raise... our twins." Finn said. The eighteen year old was completely obvious to the fact that Marceline felt like dieing, again.

"Wow... um... cool. What does Jake think of all this?" Marceline asked.

"He's mad. And confused. He keeps talking to himself saying every time we were at the Candy Kingdom he was with me so he doesn't know when it could have happened. Could what have happened?" Finn asked. Marceline held in a sigh.

"When you mixed your DNA with Bonnibel. I think it's best if you leave Finn." Marceline said, urging him into the living room.

"Why?" Finn asked. Marceline turned her eyes red, stuck her fangs out farther and hissed.

"Leave!" she hissed, growing twice her size. Finn didn't understand why Marceline was so upset, and got mad at her.

"Glob, you're just like everyone else! Nobody understands me!" Finn spat. Marceline growled.

"Then maybe you should move in with Bonnibel!" Marceline hissed. She pushed Finn out the door. "Because I'm moving back to the Vampire Kingdom!" And she slammed the door.

She slumped down with her back on the door. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried for all it's worth. She cried until there wasn't anything left to cry about. She mentally told herself it was for the best, and went up to her room.

**Finn's P.O.V. **

I felt like a butt hole. Worst. I hurt my best friend. But that wasn't the whole reason. I was mad at myself for somehow having kids with Bonnibel. I didn't even know how it happened. And now Marcie is going back to the Vampire Kingdom.

Suddenly I was home. Jake was there, drinking coffee.

"Hey Finny. Sorry for spazzing at you. How'd Marcy take the news?" Jake asked. I groaned quietly.

"Well, we got into a fight and now she is moving back to the Vampire Kingdom. That's how she took the news. Anymore questions before I got upstairs and die?" I asked, dieing would be a blessing.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Jake asked.

"She got upset after I told her about the twins. Then she kept telling me to leave, I got mad, and she said she was moving back to the Vampire Kingdom." I said.

"Don't worry. She probably isn't serious. Just give her a day and she will be back to herself." Jake said.

"Yeah but what if she isn't?" I asked.

"Then you're screwed. That's what." Jake said. I glared at the floor.

"Yeah, that helps." I said.

* * *

_(Next Afternoon - Marceline's P.O.V.) _

Everyone welcomed me back to the Vampire Kingdom happily. While all of them were happy, I felt like I had seventy heads and tried kissing the Ice Kings ass. So, messed up.

While a maid but my bags in my old room, I took my axe bass out. A song would help me fell better.

_"I never took you for a trick, but, sometimes _

_I don't know what you want _

_I can take it if you need to take this out on someone... _

_That little thing with her head held, so high _

_Talking tough when I cut myself so I could, _

_Fell something I know is not a lie _

_That one stings a little, I'm always in the middle. _

_I don't expect but try me _

_And you will always find me here, this is where I scream from _

_Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss _

_There's a little bit of you in all this _

_And you can say you only think, you know, yeah _

_Please, there's a better bit of met to see yet _

_Cause you haven't seen any of my best _

_You know I hate myself without you now, yeah _

_Hurts the same when nobody knows _

_Guess that's just how it goes, and I _

_I won't say anything at all _

_I was talking on a dollar sign, anxious, scared of what you need _

_Everyone wants a piece of you _

_Everyone takes a piece of me _

_That one stings a little, I'm always in the middle. _

_I don't expect but try me _

_And you will always find me here, this is where I scream from _

_Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss _

_There's a little bit of you in all this _

_And you can say you only think, you know, yeah _

_Please, there's a better bit of met to see yet _

_Cause you haven't seen any of my best _

_You know I hate myself without you now, yeah _

_Hurts the same when nobody knows _

_Guess that's just how it goes, and I _

_I won't say anything at all _

_This is the hook, take it like you took _

_I'm shaking like I shook before, never ever getting better off _

_And I can only watch this is where I stopped before _

_Not another piece of me, I always slip away from, _

_I always slip away from _

_I won't say anything but... _

_Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss _

_There's a little bit of you in all this _

_And you can say you only think, you know, yeah _

_Please, there's a better bit of met to see yet _

_Cause you haven't seen any of my best _

_You know I hate myself _

_Hurts the same when nobody knows _

_Guess that's just how it goes, and I _

_I won't say anything at all _

_I won't say anything at all _

_I won't say anything at all" _

I dropped my bass and fell to my knees. I was alone in my room, so I could cry. I guess it doesn't matter, because I've been crying a lot lately.

"What have I done?" I groaned.

* * *

**Hey, so I hoped you liked it and sorry to keep you waiting for this to update for so long. By the way the song was Say Anything by Marianas Trench. I was listening to the song and I thought it would fit in with what I already had for this chapter. So you know what to do! (I think...) Review please!**


	3. Rightful Owner

**HEYY! So I'm writing this in school during Tec. Ed class because my computer at home isn't working. I'm posting this chapter so late because I was at my cousins house and she knows my email and how to post chapters so I asked her to post it when she can, and she is busy al day until like, 10:30 tonight so I'm guessing she is gonna post this pretty late. So again, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

_(One Month Later)_

"But Jake. What if she really isn't coming back?" I asked. Jake sipped his hot chocolate and looked at me with that stupid I'm-technically-the-adult-here-so-listen-to-me-because-I'm-smart look.

"Marceline will be back. You're lucking I didn't go with her, after you got Bubblegum pregnant." Jake said. I sighed.

"Jake, I have no fu-" I began, but Jake glared at me. "-dging idea how I got the Princess pregnant. I'm not even that concerned with that. I'm more concerned with the fact that you are so upset with me that you were actually willing to go with a vampire to a kingdom of vampires."

"I know Finn. I'm not upset, I'm just a little sad because I still feel like your the little kid I adventured with, not an eighteen year old that is gonna be a da-" Jake said.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A DAD!" Finn shouted.

"Fine. Whatever you say Finnegan," Jake said. That was still a tender name for me, since Marcie left. "Sorry. But Marcie isn't going to stay there forever. Finn, you know her better than anyone. She just is upset, and she needs to spend some time blowing off steam at her home. I'd say she will probably be back in a week."

"I hope you're right. But I'm still worried about her. Her DAD is in the Vampire Kingdom for a break." I said.

"Alright Finn. I'm using every part of my will power not to tell you this, or else I'll worry about you, but the truth is, if you really have a strong feeling about Marceline, go after her. Because there was this old saying before the Mushroom War, if you love something, let it go, and if it doesn't come back, it wasn't yours in the first place. But if it does, it's rightfully yours to begin with." Jake said.

"That is the stupidest saying on the planet." I said.

"You're spending too much time with Marceline." Jake said. I chuckled.

"I _WISH _I could spend time with Marcie. Plus, I starting swearing LONG before Marceline and I became friends. I just never swore to you." I said. It was true...

"Whatever. But anyway, wait three days, and if you seriously think she in danger of any kind, I give you permission to go after her." Jake said.

"Sorry, but I would've gone anyway." I said.

"Yah, I kinda expected that." Jake said. Beemo hobbled into the room. Princess Bubblegum had accidently wiped Beemo's memory and she couldn't get it back so Beemo acted and talked like a baby.

"Fin? Where is antie?" Beemo asked, sucking his thumb. I picked him up.

"Beemo you don't have an aunt." I said.

"Yah I du. Da giwl dat is always wiff you. Um... Darcy?" Beemo asked. I paled.

"You mean Marceline?" I asked cautiosly.

"Ya! Antie Marcie!" Beemo said, clapping. I looked at Jake, who was just as pale as I felt.

"Beemo, Marceline isn't your aunt." I tried explaining.

"But den why is she always wiff you? Antie Rainy is my ant and she is always wiff Jake." Beemo said.

"Marceline is just my friend. And I think she is in danger after we got into a fight." I said.

"Danger? Noo! I no want no danger!" Beemo said, starting to cry.

"Ssshhh. Beemo, don't cry. I'm gonna take Marceline away from the danger. You are gonna stay here with uncle Jake and I'm gonna bring Marceline back!" I said, smiling to the little robot.

"No! I wanna go wiff you!" Beemo said. I looked at Jake again, who nodded slowly.

"Fine, but you have to stay in my back pack the whole time." I said. Beemo smiled.

"Oh kay!" he said happily. He wrigled out of my arms and crawled over to my naps sack which was laying on the floor. I smiled at Jake.

"I think Beemo wants me go now, not in three days." I said with a grin.

"Fine... But be careful, both of you." Jake said.

"We're going to find Marceline. It's basically impossible to 'be careful' I said. Jake shruged.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I danced around the big throne room to this random song I was listening too. I laughed when my friend came in and started singing along.

"You seem in a good mood." she said. She was the maid, and basically my only friend in the whole Vampire Kingdom.

"First time in days. It's creepy. Anyway, come dance with me! I'm bored." I said, dragging her out by her wrists.

My dad came in, I snapped my fingers and the music stopped, and we both stood up straight.

"How's my little princess tonight, en? Feeling any better?" he asked.

"A lot, daddy. I've hardly thought about -" I said, but Laurette elbowed me. "Ooo. I've hardly thought about Ooo."

"That's good. Supper is in twenty, kay?" he said.

"Okay dad." I said. Just as he was about to leave, I heard someone.

"Beemo no!" I heard the guy shout. Beemo ran in, followed by Finn. Beemo tackled my legs.

"Marcy!" Beemo said. The little robot smiled, and hugged my legs tighter. I smiled and picked him up, ignoring Finn.

"Hi baby." I said, tickling his face. Beemo giggled.

"Marceline Elizibeth Haley Abadeer που είναι αυτό το αγόρι;?" my dad asked in Greek. _(According To Google Translates It Means : Marceline Elizibeth Haley Abadeer who is this boy?)_

"Dad, stop talking Greek or -" I started but he cut me off.

"Speak in it or you're grounded for the next millienum and I'll force you to marry Alburt." he said. I pouted. Alburt was a really nerdy vampire who's finger has never been outside of his nose.

"Μπαμπά, πληρούν Finn ο άνθρωπος. Από Ooo. Είναι πρώην καλύτερος φίλος μου και ο λόγος που επέστρεψα εδώ." I said. _(Dad, meet Finn the human. From Ooo. He is my ex best friend and the reason I came back here.)_

"Ahh! Finn! Thank you! You pushed my daughter to come back here and decide to become the rightful owner of the Vampire Kingdom!" my dad said. I blushed.

"What do you mean rightful owner?" he asked.

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She is going to live in the Vampire Kingdom forever and be the queen!" he said happily. Finn paled.

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever." I said. Beemo started to cry.

I finally calmed the little robot down, and he started to play with my hair. I looked grimly at the little robot, and I didn't even want to think about looking at Finn.

"Laurette, can you show Finn a guest room? I bet he'll want to watch Marceline's corination." my dad said.

Laurette did a small sigh, and dragged Finn off somewhere. I watched Beemo squirm out of my arms, hug my leg, and hobble after the human boy. My dad turned to me with a smile.

"Ahh, you look abosolutely dreadful. Wonderful! Make sure you look like that at the before party for you'll set a good example for everyone else." my dad said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"No problem dad. No problem." I muttered, before floating up to my room.

I strummed a few notes on my guitar. I remembered an old song that my brother, used to sing to me before the Mushroom War, and he died.

"_This one's of you, taking your pill_

_You sometimes forget, and that's okay I guess_

_This one's of me, at my sister's wedding day,"_

I shuddered remembering the day I almost married Ash. Thank god Finn's grandfather was there and got me out of it...

"_Between these spaces..._

_It all got wasted_

_You're barely breathing I know_

_What if it's starting to show?_

_And I know, it won't ever change_

_But it hurts the same_

_This one's of me, throwing up for you_

_And I'm paler still, but that's the way you wanted it_

_And this one's of you, certain of cancer_

_Between these spaces..._

_It all got wasted..._

_On feeling small_

_You're barely breathing I know_

_What if it's starting to show?_

_And I know, it won't ever change_

_But it hurts the same_

_Yeah_

_The fever broke somewhere behind July_

_Remember how I weighed 135?_

_And we collide_

_Between these spaces..._

_It all got wasted..._

_On feeling small_

_You're barely breathing I know_

_And now it's starting to show_

_And i know it won't ever change but it hurts the same_

_This one's of me, losing more weight_

_Feeling Afraid..."_

Tears whelled up in my eyes as I got lost in my memories. My brother had survived most of the Mushroom War, so did my mother. Dad had abandoned us before the War started.

My mom died of radiation posioning, and my brother got very sick. Simon (now known as the Ice King), knew that must've been hard for me, so he would come over and spend night and day trying to save Marshall.

Marshall wasn't keeping anything down, throwing up anything he ate. He lost so much weight, he was terrified. One day he forced himself to eat everything in our fridge, and Simon wasn't over with us then.

He threw it all back up, and slowly his life just drained out of him. He got tired quickly, and he couldn't move anywhere. Then one day, I came back from gaining rastions with Simon, and Marshall was dead.

I couldn't, no, I would not let my dad take me away from the first person I've loved in a thousand years. I'm going to fix this.

**Bonnibel's P.O.V. - Back At The Castle**

I lay down on my throne being cautious of my stomach, as Jake explained what was going on. I don't understand why Marceline didn't like me. Jake left, and I was drawn into the land of dreams.

**.oOIN BONNIBEL'S DREAM!Oo.**

Everything was fuzzy, but I could make out a college. I looked at my arms, and they were skin colored, not pink. My hair was light brown.

I seemed to float through the cavance, and eventually I saw a girl who looked just like me. Actually, it was me. The Cosmic Owl appeared next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"I have heard your request and decided to let you see the reason why Marceline didn't like you. This was a day before the Mushroom War started, and before you got mutated." Cosmic Owl said.

Human Bubblegum was standing by her locker, snickering with friends.

"Why am I wearing so little of clothes?" Bonnibel said.

"You were a modern day Jezebel." Cosmic Owl said. Marceline had explains who Jezebel and a bunch of other people were.

"What?" Bonnibel asked.

"Bonniebel, you lost your virginity at age of 11." Comsic Owl said.

HB (Human Bubblegum) looked over her shoulder, and saw a girl with short raven black hair (that was tied in a ponytail) and glasses. She was hurring through the hallways, trying to avoid people.

"Is that Marceline?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yes." Cosmic Owl said.

Human Marceline was pale, had dark, sad eyes, and had bite marks on her neck, telling Bonnibel she was already a vampire. She was actually really pretty, but she was hiding it under the tortoise shell glasses. Bonnibel could tell they were fake. Marcy has talked about college, and she never had glasses.

HB stuck out her leg and tripped Marceline, causing her to drop all her books and fall. Bonnibel was in shock that she could of been so mean.

HB leaned down, took off Marceline's glasses, and crushed them under her feet. Marceline glared at her.

"You stole my boyfriend. It's time for your life to be a living hell." HB said.

"He helped carry my books! That's it! And really Paris, you must be really slow, because you've been making everyone's life a living hell." Marceline said.

Bonnibel looked at the Cosmic Owl, and it mouthed the words _Your name used to be Paris._

Human Bubblegum, or Paris grabbed Marceline by her loose shirt, and lifted her up and slammed her agaisnt a locker. Marceline reacted like it had happened MANY times before.

"If you EVER say that to me again I will make your feet your EARS!" Paris threatned.

A guy walked up the hall. He was really handsome. Like, REALLY handsome. Paris dropped Marceline the rag doll (she had hit her head really hard) and batted her eyelashes towards the guy.

"Hi Duke!" Paris said, giving her prettiest smile.

"How could you be so cruel?" he asked, picking Marceline up in his arms.

Bonnibel watched the rest of the vision in tears. No wonder Marceline hated her so much, she was a bitch to poor Marcy.

**( untitled_80/set?id=63280629)**


	4. Me, I'm a Scene, I'm a Drama Queen

**As I said in the last update in Series of Songs, this is going to be the last update of this story. Yeah, I know. I haven't even told much of the story, but this is going to be the last update. I'm going to try and put as much as I can in this story, then I'm going to let your mind wander and think about what happens in the part I didn't talk about. This is probably going to be a stupid chapter anyway.**

* * *

"You ready Marcie?" my friend Crystal asked.

I smirked, looking back at my dress I was supposed to wear to the coronation. Despite being in the realm of Vampires, it was white with red fabric ripped through it.

"You think?" I said. She grinned.

The plan was to move in a small group. I mean, I usually would be doing this with all of my friends, but this time I could only bring four of them.

"Can you finish this for me?" I asked.

Crystal smiled and applied the last bit of my sparkly eyeliner. Being a vampire is difficult sometimes.

I finished doing my hair, and smiled at my friends. Crystal, Kim, Nicole, and Megan.

"Let's do this!" I shouted. They cheered it back.

We all left at the same time, wearing long black loose dresses to hide our costumes. I lead them behind the crowd, and backstage of where I was supposed to me crowned.

Dad had this thing where he expected everyone else to set up and be on time, but he'll never know what happens before he arrives five minutes late.

That was perfect for our plan.

Okay, time to explain it as we set up. We each were wearing fishnet leggings, short shorts, and a bright green, silver and black corset.

Dad always liked my hair being black, so I dyed it blond, and my bang bright pink. It wasn't permanent or anything, but I know it's gonna piss him off.

The girls had the same thing done, just minus the hair dye. Let's just say, I'm not getting crowned anytime soon.

If I get crowned, it's going to be for the person I am, not the person dad wants me to be.

God, I hope Finn is here to see this.

I started to hear clapping. "Crap!" I muttered. "Are we done?"

"Done!" Megan and Nicole said in usion, then they floated down to the stage, and Crystal gave me a thumbs up.

There was a microphone like old fashioned singers used, in my time, and the girls lined up behind me.

The curtains went up, and the music started. The people in the audience looked confused, and I smirked.

I tapped the microphone with my finger to the beat.

"_Got up on the wrong side of bed today, yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days"_

I spotted my dad's face in the crowd, and he looked a mixture of horrified and angry. Hmpf, perfect. I smirked and kept singing.

_"You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize?_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize?_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_Run away, run away  
Run away, run away  
Run away, run away  
Run away, run away  
Run away, run away_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah"_

I grinned, and the crowd of vampires cheered and clapped. I turned about once I saw my dad leave, and hugged the girls.

Then I saw Finn.

I bit my lip, and Crystal looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You already showed you're dad." she said.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I want to do this. Let's do this shit motherfucker." I said, smiling.

Crystal laughed. I put my hair up in a side-pony tail, and we quickly ran backstage and changed into our bright pink cheerleader outfits. Yes. You heard me right.

We went back out, and got the crowds attention again. This time I was directing my attention solely on Finn.

The music started again, and I looked back at Crystal with her sparkly pom poms. Crystal and Nicole smiled at me, encouraging me to keep going.

And I did.

I started quietly clapping along to the drum beat, holding my own pair of sparkly black, silver and pink pom poms.

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_!" I sang.

The girls echoed back. I smiled. "_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!" _

And they echoed back again. I grinned, and looked at Finn. He showed no emotion on his face, with left me unsetelled.

"_I hate it when a guy, doesn't get the door  
Even thought I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy, doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy, doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen" _I sang.

I glanced down at Finn. He still had that blank expression on his face. I grumbled silently. Can he do ANYTHING? I mean, I don't even give a shit if he's giving me the finger.

Anything is better than just standing there with NO expression.

I picked up the blow horn cone thing I had, which was also bring pink with black and silver shiny confetti attached to the biggest side.

I raised it to my lips and did a mixture of a march and skip back to the girls.

"_Give me an A!" _I chanted.

"Always give me what I want!" Nicole chanted back.

"_Give me a V!"_ I chanted.

"Be very very good to me!" Crystal chanted back.

"_R!" _I chanted.

"Are you gonna treat me right?" Megan chanted. The girls were each doing faces with what they were saying, and that just made it even better.

"_I!" _I chanted.

"I can put up a fight!" Kim chanted.

_"Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud!_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even thought she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey! _

_(hey hey hey!)_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!_

_(hey hey ho!)_

_Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" _I sang, pushing over the microphone.

The crowd cheered, clapping and whistling, everything. I smiled. Then I noticed Finn walking towards me.

I looked back at the girls, and they nudged me forwards. I floated down, and started going towards him.

Finn looked around at everyone surrounding the pair once they met up in the crowd, and he pulled Marceline into a empty alley.

"Princess called me today." he said simply.

She didn't want to hear this. She went to leave, but he held her wrists. "The twins aren't mine." he told me.

"What?" I nearly gasped. I guess I was whispering.

"They aren't mine. Princess was worried I'd grow tired of her so she thought if she said the twins were mine I would stay with her." he said.

I never said anything. "Marcie I have missed you so much." he said.

Finn was a few inches taller than me, and I just couldn't meet his eyes. "Please, just look at me." he said.

He ran his finger down my jawline, and tilted my head up to force me to look at him. His blue eyes looked sad, but happy at the same time.

"I love you." he said.

"F-Finn. You shouldn't just throw that word around." I told him. It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"I know. But I mean it. I love you Marceline Abadeer." he said.

Then he kissed me.

He leaned down and kissed me.

Simple as that.

* * *

**Okay that was a stupid ending... Anyways, I feel so sick right now I'm going to post two of the chapters (Series of Songs and this one) and then I'm going to go puke or something. I'll finish the rest of the stories later on tonight. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, just ignore them. I'm not going to change them. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
